gdwfandomcom-20200214-history
Vermillion Phoenix Triad
The Vermillion Phoenix’s territory was in Xingye Street. They were a triad that consisted of only female members. These women were mostly mistreated by men in the past, and hated them to the core of their bones. The queen bee Liu Yujiao was also an extremely ruthless and vicious person. All ruthlessness aside she possessed strong interpersonal skills, and had garnered a group of over 100 women. Under her leadership, the rest of the women in Vermillion Phoenix could fight and risk their all, and weren’t much weaker than most men, in actuality, they were a lot more ruthless. History At the initial stages of the apocalypse, Liu Yujiao came to a small power and before long, with the exploitation of her looks and strength, she managed to steal away those women who were constantly abused by the people within that small power and established her Vermillion Phoenix Triad. While the fighting capabilities of our Vermillion Phoenix Triad were not be on par with Yue Zhong’s subordinates, they were extremely efficient with their information gathering. Becoming his eyes and ears. Yue Zhong ordered Liu Yujiao to cleanse the entirety of Xinglong Street, Nanshan Street and Xingye Street of the riff-raff, thieves and liars, within 5 days. They were to be captured and brought to him. They were given 10 .03 rifles, with 300 bullets, and some experts to assist them. Those who resist them were to be executed on the spot. In the following 5 days, the Black Tiger Gang and Vermillion Phoenix Triad joined forces and engaged on an extensive sweep of Xinglong Street, Nanshan Street as well as Xingye Street. They ended up capturing all the hoodlums, liars and thieves and sent them to Yue Zhong. They were after all the leaders of their groups and were extremely well-informed of the territories, so these riff-raff could not escape their attention. After the 5 days, all 3 streets had transformed into a safe and secure place. Personnel * Liu Yujiao: Leader * Liu Manyu * Zhang Lili * Zheng Yun: 4th Sister Abilities The Vermillion Phoenix Triad could survive in this cruel post-apocalyptic world was because they had the capability. The women in the triad were extremely tight and united. With one order from Zheng Yun, even if they know of the imminent death, they would rush up to battle to the death. Amongst the triad members of the Vermillion Phoenix, there were 5 rifles, and their power was recognized around the area. The Black Tiger Gang and Azure Dragon Triad had refrained from antagonizing this fearsome group of women in the past. She trained them up to become fighters that could hold their own against men. These women who had lost their self-respect and everything in their lives, having been given a second chance, became Liu Yujiao’s most loyal supporters. A group that consisted entirely of females would find it extremely hard to survive in this post-apocalyptic world. Liu Manyu was responsible for public relations. Just with her efforts alone, she managed to source for the protection and backing of a few powerful factions. Due to that, Vermillion Phoenix Triad could stand on equal grounds with the Black Tiger Gang as well as the Azure Dragon Triad. Without a strong backing, any small force would not be able to stand up to the government. Just a few policemen could annihilate the entire triad. Liu Yujiao has insiders within SY County’s government and although they weren’t very high ranking, their information was still relevant. Liu Yujiao’s Vermillion Phoenix had plenty of women, some good-looking ones at that. These women prostituted themselves in the military camps, at the same time, obtaining valuable intel as well as protection for the Vermillion Phoenix Triad.